Away From Prying Eyes
by Lady Tavington
Summary: Hook is captured by an old friend. Guess why. HookOFC. Have fun, children! Oh, and RR, if you please!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hook.  I just like to take him from his point of Neverland to somewhere else so I can play with him.

**Author's Notes**: I'm having just so much fun…Thanks to everybody who read my first Hook fic, _Drowning In Darkness_, I really appreciated it!  This fic is dedicated to all those who read it, whether they liked the fic or not, and also to all my fellow Jason's Angels, but most especially to my fellow founders, Sarah and Taylor.  I love you guys! You are the best bunch of Jasonians in the world!  Hi to the Cheeselovers' Guild over at Minx's place, and the Peachlovers' guild over at Jason's Fanzone @ Ezboard!  Hi to Joal ("**Discipline me, discipline me, DISCIPLINE MY BRAINS OUT!"**)!

**Summary:** James Hook isn't the only badass buccaneer on the Neverland seas!  Perhaps he's met his match?  Hehe…Ü I've done this to Lucius Malfoy too…(see my other fics, _Turning the Tables_ and its sequel _Payback_)…I love being bad to Jason Isaacs' evil characters!  Rated **R** for **RRRRROOOOOWWWWWWRRRR!!!**

AWAY FROM PRYING EYES 

**A Captain Hook Fanfic**

**By Lady Tavington**

**Aka The Wackiest Jason's Angel**

Captain James Hook awoke to find himself chained to the wall of a lower deck cabin of an unfamiliar ship, his head throbbing with pain.  His coat was not with him, and his distinctive steel appendage seemed to be missing as well.  Realizing he had been captured, he searched his person for the poison he always brought with him.  He was not about to give his captors the satisfaction of taking him alive.  Alas, it was not with him.  Whoever captured him must have found it and kept it for themselves, realizing what it was.  In other words, he was _done for_.

It was at this queer time that his thoughts flew to Pan.  He could almost see the smug smile of the intrepid little hero of Neverland.  How Pan would have loved to see his archrival like this-helpless, without his poison and hook, chained to the wall.  Hook swore he heard the pest laughing somewhere in the back of his head.

The cabin door creaked open that moment.  In the doorway was a silhouette of a shapely figure, but because the light was coming from behind the figure, he could not make out a face.

"James Hook," the figure said silkily, and Hook realized it was a woman, "finally awake I see."  "Who are you?" Hook asked as the newcomer stepped into the cabin, closing the door behind her.  "Oh, that hurt," she said mockingly, "Don't you remember me, James? Oh, well, of course you wouldn't.  You're much too important and popular to remember _me_."  She stepped towards him, and lit up the lamp above his head.

Hook bit back a gasp as the light brought into view his captor.  He knew her now.  Her short blonde hair, her piercing green eyes, that same smug smile…nothing had changed.  It was-

"_You_," Hook hissed.  The woman laughed in the same silky tone.  "Yes, me," she said smilingly, "Isis Black.  You remember!  I'm touched."  "How could I forget?" Hook answered through gritted teeth, "How many times have you almost killed me? Four? Five?"  The woman named Isis Black laughed harshly.  "James Hook!" she said, "Surely you jest! Four or five?  Try adding the word 'hundred' to them!"  "You, dear lady," Hook replied, "should not be so smug.  You exaggerate.  You have not had the pleasure of fighting with me that many times."  

Isis just smiled.  " 'Pleasure' is quite right," she breathed, pressing closer against her scowling captive, "It is a pleasure to fight with you.  I can hardly wait till our swords clash once more."  "Is that all you took me here for?" Hook asked her, "to invite me to fight with you?"

Again, there was her sneaky little grin, and Hook wasn't sure he liked the glint in her surprisingly bright green eyes.  "Wrong on both accounts, I'm afraid," she replied, "You are hardly invited, and you are not here to fight me.  I have other plans for you."  Hook raised an eyebrow at her.  "You think I'm just going to let you put those plans into action?" he asked her quite smugly.  Once more, Isis just smiled.  Hook breathed out in frustration.  "Brimstone and gall!" he exclaimed, "Do you do nothing else other than _smile_?"

There was no verbal answer from her.  Instead, she reached up and forced her lips on his, taking Hook by surprise.  She kissed him torridly, wantonly, but she gave him no time to respond.  She pulled away quickly, then answered, "Yes."  

Hook was angered that she had caught him off guard, and tried to grab her neck with his left hand, but she caught it before he could touch her.  "I don't think so," she said nastily, glaring at him.  "What have you done with my hook?!" Hook hollered, "If it were that I had it, I would gut you faster than you can call for help, Black!"

Isis laughed again.  "That's _Captain_ Black to you, James," she said, "And I think I'll keep your hook warm for a while."  She took the said weapon from her pocket, waved it in front of his face teasingly, then moved away to stand about a meter or so from him.  She examined the hook for a while, holding it up to the light to get a better look.

"Give it back," Hook hissed.  "No," Isis answered simply.  "GIVE IT BACK, GIRL!" Hook hollered, and he made to reach for it, but she pulled it back so that he could not.  She smiled at his outstretched, grappling hand.  "You're quite appealing when you're angry," she said, "I like seeing you angry."  She walked past his reaching hand to his right arm, and said as she began to fasten the hook, "It gets me all…" and as the hook locked into place, she looked him right in the eyes and said, "_aroused_."

Hook pulled his arm back toward himself, intending to shake Isis off, but Isis was clinging fast to it.  Again, their lips locked.  It was Hook who ended the kiss abruptly.  "_Stop that_," he commanded her weakly.  "Why?" Isis asked, smirking as she gave him a deliberate once-over.  "Because I'll plunge my hook in you if you don't," Hook answered.  "Ooh…" Isis whispered seductively, "now that statement had definite possibilities."  "Such thoughts aren't healthy for you, woman," Hook said, frustrated that nothing seemed to deter her.  Isis cast her eyes a little under his chin, while her hand traveled lower between them.  "Hmm…" she breathed.  Her hand found his throbbing bulge, and she smirked at Hook's all too audible gasp as she gave it a tight grip.  "Nor for you, I see," she whispered in his ear.  

She gave him no chance to reply.  She attacked his lips again, but gentler this time.  She began to stroke him slowly as he began to respond to the kiss. She covered the whole length of him with her strokes, and he began to uncontrollably gasp and moan into her mouth.

Isis broke the kiss a while as she quickened the pace of her ministrations.  "Like that, do you?" she whispered.  Hook groaned, but he put on a defiant look.  "Stop that," he repeated, but his command was cut quite abruptly by an uncontrolled moan.  Again, Isis' simple answer was "No."  She kissed him again, proceeding after a few seconds to his ear to whisper, "Not until you admit you liked that."

Hook meant to push her away, but when his hand found her breast, he weakened.  He took pleasure in the fact that Isis gasped in his ear.  "That was not supposed to happen," he heard Isis hiss, "I am in control here.  Not you.  You've had too much control."  She tightened her hold on him, and Hook let out a deep-throated moan.  "Just let go, James…" Isis breathed.  "Let go, James…" Hook replied with another deep moan.  He could almost see her smiling behind his forcedly closed eyes.  He swallowed and forced his heavy eyelids to open so that he could fix her with an icy glare.  He managed to open his eyes, but knew he was failing miserably at the "icy glare" part.  "What do you think you're playing at, missy?" He hissed, but Isis put a finger on his lips and shushed him, grinning naughtily.  She proceeded to bury her face in his neck, loving the proverbial soft sigh that escaped Hook's throat at the contact of her lips to his skin.

"See now?" she whispered again, "Isn't that so much better?"  She increased the pace of her strokes, and Hook let out an affirmative mixed with a moan as an answer.  He heard rather than saw her grin.  "I thought so," she said, proceeding to give his earlobe a little nibble.

Hook finally found control again, and he pushed her away.  He fought down the whimper that flew up to just behind his teeth as Isis' hand was pulled away from his crotch just as she was pushed back.  "No," he said angrily, "You are not going to pull this trick on me again!  One too many times, wench, one too many times!"  

Isis gave him an innocent smile, obviously feigned.  "Oh, James," she said with an air of someone commenting on the weather, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!"  "Don't lie to me, Black!" Hook hollered, "You do know what I talk about!  Just before you disappeared! On the Jolly Roger!  It was-" He stopped himself in mid-sentence at the look of feigned realization that crossed Isis' face.  "Oh, that…" she said with a smirk, "But that was a fun game, James! You like _fun_!"  Hook rolled his eyes in reply.  "When are you going to understand, girlie?!" he shouted, "I want nothing to do with you!  Not anymore!"

For one second, Isis looked genuinely hurt.  Sadness seemed to flash so quickly on her face, but it was fleeting moment.  Hook could not be sure, for she quickly put her "I'm-too-naughty-for-you-to-take" grin.  "We'll see about that…" she said, proceeding to take her coat off.

Hook could only raise an eyebrow (and something in the lower region, but he daren't pay it any attention, lest Isis noticed he had noticed) as she shrugged off the coat.  She walked to him again, her barely closed shirt barely concealing her ample breasts.  She took her head against his again, kissing him oh-so-tenderly that Hook was tempted to respond.  She gave him no time, though.  She quickly freed his lower region of his clothes, and fell to her knees in front of him.  Before he could register what she was about to do, she did it.  She took his considerable length into her mouth and began to suck, gently and slowly at first, but as Hook finally found that fighting was doing him absolutely no good and moaned, she took it as a signal to get a little bit more vigorous.

Hook's hand clenched in her hair, his head falling back against the wall, as Isis worked him.  He was losing control very, very, VERY quickly.  The worst part of it was the fact that he liked it.  He was so used to having control…to using it…to abusing it…but not losing it.  As he felt her tongue begin to work its magic on him, he decided to just let go…no one would have to know…

Hook's hips began to uncontrollably thrust against her, bringing him deeper into her mouth.  She was obviously skilled, oh was she skilled.  It made Hook quite jealous to know she had been with others since they had parted ways.  It only made him more hungry, more aggressive.

He heard her moan against him, and he shuddered with pleasure at the vibrations it sent up his body from his groin.  He thrust into her again, and again she moaned, louder this time, and deeper.  She rewarded him for it by sucking harder on him, harder even than she already was.  Unable to control himself any further, Hook groaned low, deep-throated.  Any second now…any godsforsaken second now…

But she pulled away, just before that second came.  She stood up again, smiling naughtily as she unbuttoned his shirt.  "Not yet," she said, taking the buttons out so hard Hook feared she might already be ripping them off, "I decide when."  "Yes ma'am," Hook answered with a small smirk of his own.  Isis pushed the opened shirt down his broad shoulders, past the device that held the hook to his maimed arm, but due to the chains, she could not get him out of it completely.  "Damn," she whispered under her breath.  "Leave it," Hook replied, taking her by the neck to kiss her again.  She let him for a while, then she pulled away, but Hook kept her close to him.  He let his lips make contact with her slender throat, kissing it gently as if it were made of porcelain.  

Isis let out a sigh mixed with an audible smile.  "I told you to let go," she said, half-meaning a threat. "You don't get to have all the fun, missy," Hook replied.  With his hook he ripped the rest of her shirt open.  He pulled away long enough to push her hair out of the way and the shirt down with his hook, admiring her soft, pale skin.  She had a two or three scars running down her left shoulder.  With a hint of a smile, Hook traced one of them with a finger.  "Oh look," Isis whispered, "You remembered."  "Why wouldn't I?" answered he.  He let his hand fall away, to be replaced by the hook.  He traced it again, this time eliciting a slow intake of breath from Isis from the contact of the cold steel to her skin.  A third of the way down, he pushed his hook down on the scar, making a fresh new opening on it.  Isis let out an "oh," but whether from pain or pleasure Hook could not tell, nor did he care.  It was damn arousing either way.  

"You'll pay for that one," Isis hissed, but she was quite obviously more aroused than angered.  "Of course I will," Hook answered.  He touched his lips to the new scar.  Isis gasped as his heated mouth began to suck at the blood that came from her wound.  She held him fast against her.  She had never really taken pleasure in this, so many of her adversaries thought it was a such a macho thing to do that she got sick of it, but somehow, having James Hook doing it was an entirely different story.

Hook's hand began to fiddle with her belt buckle.  When it would not come right open with the use of his hand, he ripped it off with his hook.  The two pieces of leather fell to the floor.  Her trousers followed less than five seconds later, her feet working to pull her boots off.  

Hook pulled away from her open scar, and Isis lifted his head to kiss him again.  Their tongues dueled ferociously as Hook pushed her against the wall, so that she was ensnared against it by his barely clothed body and the long chains that held his wrists to the wall.  "So much better," he murmured in her mouth.  Her hands began to roam his rather well-toned chest, raking over it with her nails almost feather-like.  She brought her hands lower, past his stomach, past his belly, but before she could take him into her hands again, Hook took her hands and pinned them above her head with his one hand.  "No," he said, "You've done too much work.  My turn."  Isis smiled, and opened her mouth to say something, but she was given no time to speak.  Hook switched hands, so that his hook held her hands above her head in such a way that if she moved them against his will, one of her wrists would get slashed.

His hand began to trail further down her body, finding her crevice almost in an instant.  Without warning, he pushed two fingers into her, making Isis cry out abruptly, her back pushing against the wall.  "Oh look," Hook mocked, "She remembered."  "Stop talking.  Start working," Isis replied hoarsely.  Keeping his blue eyes on her, Hook pushed against her and into her again, once more making her cry out.  Before she had time to catch her breath, he did it again, deeper this time.  A loud whimper escaped Isis' throat. He thrust into her again, and it was quite expected that she was just about ready to scream her head off.  

His name passed on her lips on a groan.  "Faster, James…" she said.  Hook thrust his hand again, thrice or a little more than, but then he stopped.  "Beg for it, Isis," he commanded, "I want to hear you begging me for it."  Isis looked him straight in the eye (though it was quite obvious to Hook that she was having trouble keeping her eyes open) and said, "I want you, James…take me…hard and fast…NOW."  Hook smiled almost maliciously at her.  "That's more like it," he said.  He thrust his hand into her, faster than before, harder.  She gasped and whimpered everytime his fingers entered her.  Soon, she was screaming loud enough for the whole ship to hear.  Hook, too, began to verbally react to the pleasure he was sending not only through her but to himself as well.  How long had it been since he had been with her?  How long had it been since he had last had her?  "Too long," was his mental answer.  Much too long.

"James…" Isis whispered, "James…please."  Hook withdrew his fingers from her, his head falling to her chest as he began to kiss his way to her breasts.  He took one between his lips and began to suckle on it like a hungry babe, while he held the other in his hand, massaging it and tweaking her nipple in time with his nipping of the other.  Isis shivered with pleasure as his tongue came in contact with her sensitized, heated skin.  "Oh gods, James," she said in a harsh whisper, "If you stop now…"  "I won't," Hook replied, "How can I when I haven't even started?"

As Isis started to reply, Hook's lips moved across her chest to the other breast.  He began to suck on it once more, licking and nipping and biting, all the while having Isis moaning and groaning uncontrollably.  After a while, he moved down, but he did not give her the same pleasure of his mouth on her center as she did him.

Isis fell even more against the wall as Hook watched her lustfully, his chest pushing against hers as he kept her hands pinned above her head with his hook.  "…In me…" Isis pleaded, "Now…and I do mean now."  "My pleasure," Hook answered.  "Not as much as it will be mine," Isis challenged.  "We'll see about that," replied Hook, and with one mighty thrust he buried himself in her to the core.  Isis cried out with pleasure, loving the familiar feeling of being locked against him, and he within her.  This was what she had brought him here for, and she was more than a little happy that she got what she wanted.

For a moment they remained stationery, but Isis, impatient, bucked her hips against him, forcing his to do the same.  Hook grunted at the move, but he got the message.  He pulled out only a little, then re-entered her so hard she banged against the wood behind her.  Isis let out an intoxicated breath, one that sounded like a "yes."  "More, James," she begged, "Gods, I need more."  "Of course you do,"  Hook answered.  "No," Isis replied, "No more words.  Just take me, goddammit!"

Indeed, no other words were spoken.  Hook thrust hard into her, over and over again, his pace quickening at a constant rate per half-minute, perhaps.  Isis' hips moved in time with his, and soon the boards behind him were suffering the constant banging of their bodies.  Isis wasn't sure she cared if she wrecked her ship that way.  She had James Hook back, locked in her arms, and in her essence, as it should have been for a long time…as it should be for the rest of time…

Memories of earlier encounters flooded Hook's head.  In his mind's eye he saw the consummation of their ironic, paradoxical relationship…he saw the encounter they had when she had found herself stranded out on Marooner's Rock, with only him for a companion…those one too many nights in his own cabin in his own ship…Hook could hardly help getting even more aroused by this.  He began to pound into her harder and faster.  From afar it would have looked like they were dancing.  With almost every thrust, she cried out his name, swore, or moaned out for more.  Hook let his own audible reactions be heard.  Soon, they had created an erotic melody to their amative dancing.

The waves of climax were almost upon him, and also, as he saw in her clouded green eyes, on Isis.  Wanting the release so much more than he could express with words, he grabbed her buttocks with his hand and shoved himself against her even harder, pushing her buttocks against him at the same time.  Her cry of pleasure and her muscles clenching was more than enough.  He came into her willing body, muffling his growl against her shoulder.  She, however, could not hide it as quickly.  She released herself as well, coming with a scream of his name that must have been heard past Neverland.

She kept a good tight grip on him, not wanting to let him go.  They were both breathing quite heavily, tired from their little exercise.  "Well…" Isis said after a while, "That's going to be memorable."  "They always are," Hook answered.  He was spent.  He was more spent than he'd ever been in his whole life, but it was a pleasurable kind of spent.  But he should leave.  "If you'll just let me free of this shackles, then," he said.  It wasn't a request, but a command.  Isis seemed to have picked up on it, for she tightened her grip on him.  "No," she whispered, kissing at his shoulder, "I'm not letting you get away again.  I've lost you once.  Not again, James…You mean too much to me."  "What are you blabbing on about, Isis?"  Hook asked, although he thought he knew what she was leading up to.  "Don't you see?" Isis answered, sadness evident in her tone, "Don't you see why exactly I've brought you here?  It was not so much to have you make love to me again.  It's more of wanting to be with you again.  We had fun, James, but it was more than just fun to me.  I don't know how else to tell you…James Hook I lo-"

She was never able to finish her declaration.  Hook followed through with one of his earlier threats and plunged his hook into her stomach.  There was a silent moment wherein Isis looked from the hook embedded in her body to his face.  Hook watched with contempt as her emerald orbs slowly lost their light.  "I loathe that word," he hissed, then he pulled his weapon out of her.  There was a look of utter disbelief and sadness etched upon her face as she fell, but she was dead.  There was no taking back what he had said.  He had meant it though.  It was the reason he had distanced himself from her.  He thought he knew her feelings for him, and he would not have it.  "I do apologize, my pet," he whispered as he looked down her ashen face, "I was never particular to that feeling."  With a might swing of his hook, he tore the chains that held him bound.  First the left, then when that was free he unhitched it, took it with his left and swung hard at the right chain.  It took a while, but he managed.  He pulled himself together before proceeding to exit the room.  He stopped only to bend down by the fallen body Isis Black, captain of the ship he had just had a romp in.  "Murdered in your own ship," he whispered coldly, touching her face gently, "Such a sad ending to such a beautiful wench.  Good night, sweet princess, and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest."  He closed her eyes with his fingers, and walked out, making cannon fodder of the rest of the crew of the forsaken ship, away from prying eyes.

**THE END.**

**A/N:** Reviews would be helpful. Thanks everyone!                     


End file.
